


绿山墙的达里尔

by lovesince1944



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, young daryl meets older rick, 瑞弩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 男人蹲在他眼前，漂亮的蓝眼睛发红。AKA中年老瑞12岁小弩的跨次元交流故事。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	绿山墙的达里尔

\--

走过佐治亚的大片农场就能看见一片聚集在一起的单层平房，被搁置的建筑工程留下的结果，平房后面是在钢筋混凝土上生长起的森林，被一座低矮的地基土墙隔离开。十二岁的达里尔坐在墙上，头发乱七八糟地支棱，凉鞋掉了一只，肥大裤脚下露出脏兮兮脚趾，数着来往的所有车辆。皮卡属于有两个孩子的单亲母亲，SUV属于带着儿子去钓鱼的机修工父亲，凯迪拉克属于华尔街的狗屎精英，凯旋属于他哥哥。

这是莫尔进号子的第二个月，达里尔把大部分时间消耗在森林里的第二个月，这座墙的背后就是森林，永无止境，没有他父亲的殴打，也没有人们异样的眼光，有时候他感到一种奇异的交错感，往前看就是他糟糕的生活和尘土飞扬的街道，往后看就是苍天的大树和安静的生灵。他继续晃着脚，打算今晚不再回家，他家里传来父亲和其他男人的声音，他父亲应该忙于把自己灌醉而不会发现他的消失。

有个男人不知道什么时候出现在了他面前，大概是他出神的时候，穿着破旧的衬衫和牛仔裤，卷发梳在脑后，他瞪着达里尔，露出惊异的眼神，达里尔紧张起来，他没有在镇上见过这个男人，或许他是新来的，想来见识一下恶名昭著的迪克森家族到底是什么狗屎样子。他缩起肩膀，大声问：“你想要什么？”

“什么？”男人露出更加惊异的表情，左右看了看然后又盯着达里尔，不知所措，“我……你是——达里尔？”

“是啊，现在你看到了吧，迪克森家族的混蛋小儿子，你可以滚了吗，我不是你们的展览标本。”达里尔尖锐地反驳，但是男人说出他名字的声音奇怪的柔和，让他心里颤动，好像他很努力地控制着某种即将流出的情感，男人皱起眉，那双蓝眼睛显露出似乎熟悉了这种带刺语言的悲伤，然后在达里尔面前蹲下来——他这下意识到他只是个十二岁的小孩，就算坐在矮墙上，男人蹲下的高度也和他一样。

“我只是……我只是想确保你没事，你还好吗达里尔？”

他们离得很近，男人试探地对他伸出一双手，像是征求他的允许，然后放在他的膝盖上，那带来了一阵从脊椎颤动上大脑的波浪，达里尔条件反射向后退缩，男人立刻举起双手向后退一步。

“你的膝盖上有伤口，为什么不处理？”

达里尔低下头，做了个介乎于耸肩和摇头之间的动作，“我没事。”他小声嘟囔，那是他父亲给他留下的打碎酒瓶的教训，而他还不不知道他能上哪儿弄来酒精和纱布洗干净伤口。蓝眼睛男人更深地皱起眉，达里尔感到迷惑，“你是谁？你为什么要管我？你想要什么？”

“我……叫瑞克，什么都不想要。”蓝眼睛男人——瑞克真诚地看着达里尔，去他妈的，那双眼睛估计能迷惑世界上绝大部分的傻逼，“你在这里等我一会儿，好吗。”

达里尔点点头，虽然他也不知道为什么他这么听话，可能是因为男人的眼神，或者是他伸出来的手，宽大的粗糙手掌按在他的膝盖上，温暖得像是个梦境，上一次肢体接触的结果是他父亲对他的殴打，留下了背上的玻璃渣子和膝盖上的伤，而瑞克碰他的样子好像他一下就会碎掉，而他要小心翼翼地把他拢在手里。达里尔抠着矮墙上的青苔，看着瑞克跑进街上的药店，拿着纱布和酒精回到他身边，他看着达里尔从裤管里露出的一只赤脚，手指轻轻敲了敲他的脚背：“我可以吗？”

瑞克的手很宽，是中年男人的那种宽度，能把他的脚踝用一只手包裹起来，达里尔愣愣点头，看着那双宽大温暖的手从脚踝扯起他的裤管，露出干瘦的小腿，脏兮兮的膝盖，上面混着灰尘和血糊，达里尔突然觉得自己很脏。他抓紧了墙根，而瑞克小心翼翼地抬眼看他，“你还好吗？”

“赶紧完事儿吧。”他嘟囔，声音小得近乎气音，但瑞克对他露出一个微笑，像是熟悉了这种应对方式，他把他的小腿放在他的大腿上，伸直，然后用酒精清洗伤口，达里尔在疼痛中嘶嘶喘气，咬住他嘴巴内部，瑞克的大腿也很温暖，就像他的手，他的脚趾在疼痛中扭动，摩擦着他大腿根部的布料，他不知道到底是他的皮肤还是瑞克的皮肤隔着那层布料在发烫。

瑞克为他包上纱布，把他的裤管放下来，他又抚摸过他脏兮兮的皮肤，达里尔不明白。

“我什么都没有。”他说，“我……我没有钱，我不知道我能给你什么。”

瑞克的动作顿住了，达里尔不安地咬住嘴唇，“我不知道你想要什么。”

他会想要什么呢，达里尔想，瑞克有英俊的脸和漂亮的眼睛，就凭这两点就几乎保证了他有一个美好的家庭，而他那么温柔，不会有任何人能够拒绝他，他十二岁的辍学脑袋不明白他能从他身上得到什么，或许只是一个中年男人想要得到施舍的快感。

“我什么都不想要。”男人蹲在他面前，漂亮的蓝眼睛发红，他腰哭了吗？达里尔迷惑地想着，瑞克握住他的肩膀，达里尔没有退缩，他瘦得要命，在他温暖的掌心里变成很小的一团，“我很抱歉——这一切，我无能为力。”

“你不认识我。”达里尔摇摇头，“你没什么需要做的。

“不。”瑞克斩钉截铁地说，达里尔被他语气中的黑暗一震，“我希望我可以做更多。”

“没必要。”达里尔摇摇头，他们重新回到安全的面对面距离，达里尔局促不安地想现在是不是他趁着没有搞砸一切之前离开的时候，而瑞克轻快地问他：“你想吃冰淇淋吗？”

“不知道，我没吃过。”

“向你推荐M&M巧克力豆撒在香草上的口味，想试试吗？”

“我没有钱。”达里尔晃着腿，只有一只的凉鞋在墙上的青苔上刮来刮去，瑞克站起来微笑，“我有钱。我请客？”

达里尔看了他一会儿，安静地点点头。瑞克走在他前头，达里尔从墙上跳下来，亦步亦趋跟着他走过炎热的乔治亚街道。他们走过街角的时候平时找茬的两个男人对着达里尔喊他小乞丐，被瑞克用凶狠的眼神噤声。达里尔埋下头，想起他破破烂烂的肥大工装裤和只有一只的凉鞋，而瑞克穿着整洁的衬衫和牛仔裤。他不做声地盯着瑞克的大腿边缘裤缝线，一双坚实的腿在他面前晃来晃去，让瑞克看上去像一个高大的保护神，有一瞬间达里尔希望长大后他像他一样。

他们站在冰淇淋店门前，达里尔不肯进去，“我只有一只凉鞋，”他涨红了脸，感到羞耻，但瑞克在他即将转身逃离之前对他点点头，把他安置在门外架着绿色太阳伞的桌子上，进去为两人点餐，对面桌是两个女孩，手臂上缠着五颜六色的花，她们好像不认识达里尔，对他露出八颗牙齿的微笑，达里尔僵硬地缩回去一点，不知道该不该对她们微笑。

瑞克在这个时候解救了他，拿着两个冰淇淋出来，三个球上分别撒上了M&M巧克力豆和彩虹糖还有奥利奥，“我不知道你会喜欢哪个口味，给你选了三个。”

达里尔接过，看着那个奇妙的三球冰淇淋在他眼前闪闪发亮，绿色太阳伞滤过的光让他们变成了抹茶的颜色，瑞克对他微笑，达里尔低下头去尝第一口。

那是他生命里第一份最接近儿童的礼物，不是被人缝好伤口，不是莫尔送给他的弓箭，更不是在森林里猎到第一只兔子，冰淇淋，他平时只能在山墙上看着那些被人牵在手里的孩子嘴里的零食，五颜六色的彩虹糖在他嘴里跳动起来，巧克力豆里面还有果仁夹心。对面桌的那两个女孩对瑞克尖叫：“先生，您的儿子真是可爱！（Your boy is adorable!）”，瑞克微笑附和，“他是。”

达里尔在这种错位的赞美中手足无措，于是他决定专心对付手里的冰淇淋，他慢慢舔舐巧克力和每一份奶油，他知道这可能只是只此一次的礼物。

“你想回到你的地方去吃吗？”瑞克指着那座山墙，达里尔点点头，而这次瑞克对他伸出手，达里尔拿着冰淇淋安静地看着他。

“你不用，如果你不想。”

达里尔手里的冰淇淋在他们的沉默中开始有点融化，或许他沉默了很久，或许乔治亚的夏天太热，瑞克的手稳定地伸在半空，最后达里尔牵住他的手。

瑞克包住他的手掌，他脏兮兮的，短短的手，瑞克对他微笑，达里尔低头吃冰淇淋，他只穿着一只凉鞋，走路一上一下，脚板在滚烫的泊油路上温得发红，他们没有说一句话，直到他们那回到那堵低矮的山墙，紫色的天空蔓延到他们身后，达里尔吃掉最后一口卷筒和香草冰淇淋。

“我没有什么能给你。”达里尔大声说，对着瑞克，“我爸爸打我，我哥哥在监狱，我十二岁，我已经辍学了，我没有钱，我很丑，我很瘦小，我弄丢了我最后一只好的凉鞋，我不知道为什么你要这么对我。”

他说出这一切，像是剖开一个糟糕的自己，嘴里还有香草和巧克力球的甜味，但他想哭，瑞克走近他，直到他被纳入他的怀里，达里尔固执地看着瑞克的眼睛，漂亮的蓝眼睛，发红的蓝眼睛。

“因为你值得。”瑞克说，“我很抱歉这一切，达里尔……而我只希望我能给你更多。”

达里尔在十二岁的乔治亚夏天里知道了冰淇淋是什么味道，巧克力球是什么味道，很甜，凉凉的，吹走满脑子的汗水，莫尔总是教他不要哭泣，因为哭泣是娘炮才会做的事情，但他没来得及教他怎么处理悲伤和委屈，因为那种时候他总是想要哭泣，就像现在，他想哭。

他父亲的屋子里传来吼声，男人们的聚会提前结束，那意味着达里尔从他的温暖怀抱里离开的时候到了，他要去处理父亲的醉酒，避免挨打，最好能搪塞过他弄丢的一只凉鞋。

“我还会再见到你吗？”达里尔小声问，“我都不知道你到底是做什么的。”

瑞克把他抱在怀里，盯着那座发出吼声的低矮平房，“我们会的。”

“我会再见到你，达里尔，不是明天，但我会再见到你，而到那时候你就会知道我是什么人。”他试图微笑着让这个孩子安心，而达里尔的眼睛睁大了，看着他，好像他是个什么不可思议的奇迹，男孩凑上来，亲吻他的脸颊，然后快速从他的臂弯里离开，像条被烫到的小金鱼。

“谢谢。”达里尔背过身，一瘸一拐往他家里走去，瑞克在他身后，慢慢看着他的背影融进平房狭窄的阴影里，他才十二岁，他那么瘦小那么细长，坐在山墙上的时候像个森林的精灵，但没有告诉过他这一点，也从没有人会用善意多看他一眼。最后瑞克看着达里尔坐过的山墙，蹲下，埋在手里开始哭泣。

“我们找到了一个人！”格伦，那个年轻的披萨小子从很远的地方开始快乐地尖叫，那叫声让达里尔心烦，他刚追丢了他的猎物，这是猎人的耻辱。他从林子里出去，对着那三个举枪的人影嘲讽，然后他看到了那双眼睛。漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“瑞克！”肖恩对那个男人喊，他看上去不对，太年轻，又太脆弱，但是他的卷发包着后脑，和他记忆里的男人一模一样，还有他的眼睛，发红的漂亮蓝眼睛，在他看见达里尔的一瞬间睁大了。

“我们会再见面。”那个男人低声说，对达里尔走过来，他妈的，他看上去就像是他不可能实现的梦境。那一瞬间他们被森林包裹，更老版本的瑞克在山墙前对他微笑和伸手。

而他，哦，像个十二岁的丢了凉鞋的小孩一样不知所措地看着时间和世界送给他的奇迹，他想亲吻他，又想要哭泣。

FIN


End file.
